DreamBreaker
by Uchiha Kameko
Summary: As Sasuke crashes into people's dreams, changing their lives for the worst, can Naruto make this best friend turn away from the darkness in time? Can he save the innocents? Can he even save himself?...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone, thanks for checking out this story. This is my first one, so it probably sucks :( But if you're going to read it anyway, here are a few things you should know: **

**1. "Godaime" means "the fifth"**

**2. "Kun" is used to refer to a boy you already somewhat know. It cannot be used for girls.**

**3. "San" more or less means Mr. /Miss. **

**4. "Sama" is used to refer to a person with respect.**

**5. "Chan" is a cutish way of referring to someone. For example, a small child may refer to **

**his elder sibling as nii (elder brother)-chan. Also, Naruto refers to Sakura as Sakura-chan.**

Dream-breaker

Chapter-1

Inception

It was nearing midnight as a dark figure was approaching the Konoha gates. The Konoha watch was hardly doing its job well, each one consumed in some discussion or the other. There had been a lot of hype over the whole criminal-Uchiha thing, but nothing had happened in several months now, and so there were barely two shinobi guarding the gate. There were Konoha watch towers, of course, but it was next to pointless with the thick fog in the area. Konoha winters were always like this.

While the gate guards were lost in conversation, a voice said "enjoying ourselves aren't we?" The guards immediately turned towards the sound. "Who are you?"They said in unison, lifting their weapons, preparing for an attack.

"I needn't tell you", said the hooded figure, "but I suppose there is no harm in doing so, as I will soon dispose of you". "My name", said the man, emerging from the fog as he lifted his hood, "is Sasuke" – "Uchiha Sasuke."

And then it went black.

It was early morning when Kakashi was at the K.I.A. stone, staring down at the names of his teammates inscribed on the hard grey rock. "Obito, Rin", he said, "I wish I could have protected you; but now I can't even protect team 7. Each day I look at them, I can see the remorse in their eyes. Our team broke apart because of your deaths, but this team is falling apart because of broken bonds."

He looked up from the stone, wondering if he had gone insane, spending every morning talking to a rock.

"Kakashi!" shouted Genma, running up to him. "Hokage-sama wants to see you A.S.A.P."

"A.S.A.P.? Why? What happened?"

"How should I know? I'm just a messenger", came the reply, as they were walking towards Hokage tower. "But she did say that she would rip up all your icha-icha paradise books if you came late."

Kakashi ran faster than he had ever run before. How could anyone be so evil?

"Kakashi!" screamed Tsunade as he burst into the Hokage's room, gasping for breath. "What", she said, slamming a thin sheet of paper on to the table, "is the meaning of this?"

Kakashi stared at the blank piece of paper lying on the table and said, after a lot of thought, "it's a blank piece of paper".

"And what is on the paper?" said Tsunade, prompting him.

Kakashi looked confused. "Blankness?"

"No not Blankness!" snapped Tsunade, "there is chakra etched on the paper, don't you feel the chakra emissions?"

"No", said Kakashi, looking slightly miffed. "I'm not an all-powerful super-elite sannin with the most powerful shinobi village in the entire world at my disposal."'

"Point taken", said Tsunade, calming down and settling back into her chair. "I sometimes forget little things like that. Anyway, I'm sure that by now you understand what I want you to do."

"Yes, it's obvious. My mangekyo sharingan can see the colour of chakra, and you want to me to see the chakra on the paper, enabling me to see what is given there."

"Exactly", said Tsunade, "sharp as always, Kakashi. Now how about you do just that, hmm?

"I'm on it", said Kakashi, lifting his fore-head protector to reveal a deep-red eye, which starting spinning and finally stopped in the form of Mangekyo sharingan.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Kakashi read the paper.

"What is it Kakashi?" said the Godaime, looking concerned.

"Well-"

"Spit it Kakashi".

Kakashi read aloud-

_Hand over the copy-ninja or the village will be destroyed. I suggest you check on your mission files. You won't be finding them any time soon. I have obtained the files containing the records of every shinobi, their names, their mission parameters and their current locations. With this information I can easily track them down, set up ambushes and kill them off one by one at a leisurely pace. With so many shinobi dead, the village will be left virtually defenceless... _

The Hokage ripped out her drawer, searching desperately for the mission files. After a fruitless effort, she shoved the drawer back into its position and screamed "that bastard!"

_...However, it will not be as such if you hand over the copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi. I want him bound and gagged at clearing QT-47 of forest SR. If you value the lives of all your other thousands of shinobi, or rather, 7869 shinobi according to the files..._

"Bastard".

_...then you will have him at the clearing by midnight, no tricks involved..._

"Ha!" Screamed Tsunade leaping out of her chair. "I just remembered that we have copies of those files and we can use them to send word to the shinobi!"...

"You know", said Kakashi, it would really do you good if you would just let me finish"...

_...and by the way, you'll find your mission files' copies missing as well._

Damn it! Screamed the Kage, slamming her fist onto the table. "I'M GONNA KILL THAT BRAT!"

Schizune burst into the room, Tonton scurrying in right after.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" I heard a noise and...then she noticed the papers and fragments of the table scattered across the room. "Tsunade-sama!", she exclaimed, "I told you to stop drinking sake!" Tonton, busy sniffing the table-pieces spread out on the room's floor, gave an "oink" of agreement.

"Hokage-sama", said Kakashi turning towards Tsunade, "you dri..."

"Kakashi!", she yelled, cutting him of, "kindly explain what's happened to Schizune."

Kakashi obliged.

"So", said Schizune, once he was done explaining, "we have no idea who this person is?

"Check".

"And we have no idea why he wants you?"

"Check".

"Nor do we know how he managed to surpass all the security to get to those files , including the watch at Kage tower?"

"Check"

"Then what do we know?"

"..."

"Oh".

"Anyway", said Tsunade, having finally recovered from her temper tantrum, "for this kind of thing we're going to need someone very smart, who can easily analyse data and come to the appropriate conclusion."

Kakashi, Schizune and Tonton all turned to Tsunade. "You mean...?"/ "oink...?"

Shikamaru yawned. He wasn't accustomed to taking morning walks. What a drag. His mother had forced him to do it. She had been pestering him about how he was so lazy, did nothing all day other than lie in bed, blah blah blah …

Of course, he could always find some other place to laze in, but his mother would get to know about it some way or the other.

"Bah", thought Shikamaru, "Women. Nothing but trouble".

"Especially that Godaime", he thought, as he looked up at Hokage tower. Whenever there was a problem requiring high IQ levels, he got dragged over there.

Genma came running towards him, screaming, "Shikamaru-san! Wait up!

"Not again…" moaned Shikamaru as Genma approached.

"What does she want this time?"

"I don't know", said Genma. Shikamaru could sense a mope fest coming up. Because_ I'm_ just the messenger", he continued. "No one wants to ask_ me_ for advice". No one bothers sending_ me_ on important missions. All _they_ say is Genma do this, Genma do that…gnn gnn gnn gnn. …

"Let's just go, shall we?" said Shikamaru, anxious to change the subject.

They headed for Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama", said Shikamaru, as he entered the room. "I hear you called".

"Yes, I did. We have a situation."

"You see this?" said Kakashi, handing the paper over to him.

Shikamaru took it from his hands. "What about it?"

"Chakra encoded" said Shizune, picking up Tonton. "Kakashi-san read it with his sharingan."

"And what did it say?"

sigh"So tired of saying this over and over, but I guess I have to", said Kakashi, taking the sheet back from Shikamaru's hands.

He read it aloud for the third time (first to Tsunade, than to Shizune, and now to Shikamaru).Once he was done-

"Hmm….troublesome. This is gonna take a while."

"Shikamaru", said Hokage-sama, very seriously, "this is just inception. It's about to get a lot worse".

Shikamaru looked as though he could faint from the troublesomeness.

"Well, I've others things to", said Tsunade, "I'll leave you to it, Shikamaru. Shizune, go with him. When making inquiries he's going to need someone who knows her way about."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama", she said. And then thought "More drinking time for you".

"Oink?"

"Yes Tonton, you go with them too."

Oink! :)

"And what about me?"said Kakashi, getting left out of the conversation.

"You go and check on the Konoha boundary watch" said the Hokage. "We wouldn't want anyone getting in at a time like this, and if the culprit is already within the boundaries, we had better make sure he doesn't leave. And also, I've heard that the watch has been slacking of lately.

As the three left the room to their assigned missions, Tsunade settled back into her chair.

"This could get interesting."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment, since it's my first story, it means a lot. Bye!

-Uchiha Kameko


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2:**

_**Culprit**_

"Well" said Shikamaru, to Shizune, "I have to think".

"Of course you have to think, what kind of stupid statement is that?"

"No, I mean I have to take up my thinking position, and it would be best if I have a quiet place to do so."

"Oh, I know a place just like that. Come with me."

"Sure thing"

"So", said Kakashi, approaching the Konoha gates. "What's your status?"

"Kakashi-san", said the head of the Konoha watch, "We have something important to tell you".

"Really? And what would that be?"

"Our gate guards went missing."

"_All _of your gate guards?"

"Well", said the shinobi sheepishly, "there were only two to begin with"…

Kakashi sighed. These people could get really sloppy at times.

"When did you find out?" 

"Last night, when one of our rookies was sent to check on them".

"If you found out last night, then I assume Hokage-sama has been informed?"

"….. Not really. We're...um…kind of … how do you say… _scared_ of Hokage-sama."

Kakashi sighed. Again. Anyway, he said, "Hokage-sama has asked me to check on you and make sure you get back into form, so for the time being, I'm in charge."

"Yes, sir."

"Now fill me in about your current shinobi positionings and I will alter them the way I see fit."

"Yes, sir."

Shikamaru and Shizune reached the gates just in time to hear Kakashi say "Good, now get back to your post" and a hurried "Yes, sir."

"Throwing our weight about are we, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged "Just letting them know who's in charge".

"There are some things I need to know..."

"I know what you mean", said Kakashi. "Daisuke!", he yelled, "get back here".

"On my way, sir", said a dark middle-aged man running up to them.

"Tell them what happened."

"Right away, sir."

Once he was done telling them about their two lost gate guards, he led them to the gates.

"Look", he told them, pointing to the gate areas. "Do you see anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Said Shizune looking around. "There isn't anything...Oh my!"

"Exactly" said Shikamaru on the ground, looking for any sign of a struggle. "This person took them out clean. No signs of a fight, no blood here at all."

"Do you think..." said Kakashi turning towards Shikamaru, as though looking for confirmation of doubt.

"Yes, I do", he said, "but there's no point in jumping to conclusions. I need more evidence."

Who else could have done it anyway? Like you said, there's no blood in sight, not even signs of a struggle, they were taken down by a skilled person in one shot. Clean. There are very few left with his ability, and by now he'd be a very skilled user of that. I'd know well" said Kakashi grimly, because I trained him, in this village, years ago.

"But why would Sasuke want to enter the village?"

"Whoa, hold up" said Shizune, getting back into the conversation. "You think Sasuke did this?"

"Who else?" Said Shikamaru. "It's highly likely, but we need to know why."

"I think I know." Said Kakashi, "There's something I've been hiding for a while now"

"And what's that?" asked Shikamaru and Shizune in unison.

"Well, you see...". He told them about the truth behind Itachi, and how Sasuke thought the elders were at fault, and wanted to kill them and the whole village as well.

Silence, as Konoha's genius was lost in thought.

So do you think Sasuke took them out with Tsukiyomi?

"That wouldn't be surprising", replied the silver-haired nin.

"But why didn't he attack the village by night and take us down when we weren't on our guard? It would have been the easiest thing to do if his aim was to destroy the village"

"Shizune" said Kakashi, "It's not that simple. He knows he's not powerful enough, so he's probably working with Madara. Madara needs something from the village to activate the moon's eye plan, Sasuke gets it for him, Clears a way in for him, and then together they take down Konohagakure, along with Juugo and Suigetsu, and probably Kabuto, maybe Zetsu.

"Oink" squealed Tonton from the sidelines. No one paid any attention.

We should tell Hokage-sama immediately, said Shikamaru.

"Right", said Kakashi grabbing a passing guard. He hurriedly scribbled down a message. "Here" he said, slamming it into the guard's hand. "Give this to Hokage-sama."

"Yes-sir" said the ninja, and was soon on his way.

"Oink!"

"So what do you think we should do Kakashi-sensei? This is getting quite troublesome from me"

"And what are we going to tell Naruto and Sakura?" said the Kunoichi, her short black hair waving in the wind.

"Oink!"

"We won't tell them anything", replied the Jounin. Try keeping them in the dark about this turn of events for as long as possible. It's better if they don't know.

Ow! Wailed Shikamaru, as a small pink animal clung onto his ankle with its mouth. "Get of me Tonton, what's wrong with you?

"I think he's trying to tell us something" said Shizune, carefully detaching Tonton from Shikmaru's ankle.

"Oink!Oink!"squealed Tonton running towards a spot near the start of the Konohagakure Bridge.

Shikamaru, Shizune and Kakashi walked in his direction.

What is it Tonton? Asked Shizune.

"Yeah" said Shikamaru, "There's nothing here. You bit me just to tell me that?"

Tonton resisted the urge to once more bite Shikamaru, or as he thought of him, 'the annoying lazy twit'.

"I see", said Kakashi. "Looks like Tonton spotted something we missed. Look over here", he said, kneeling down and pointing at a space on the ground.

Shizune and Shikamaru got down on the ground on either side of him.

"Scuff marks?" asked Shizune.

"Precisely" said the lazy genius. I can't believe I didn't see this before. Good work, Tonton.

Oink! :)

In the river, do you think?...said Kakashi, staring down at the river flowing rapidly beneath the bridge's surface.

"It's worth a shot".

"Okay then let's do it", said Kakashi, getting up of the ground.

"Wait, what are you..." Shizune started.

"Water element!" he yelled. "Water rise jutsu!"

As the river rose in the air creating a wall of water 80 feet high, Shikamaru and Shizune stared at it wonder-struck, as their hair ripped back with the force of the wind the water had created.

The river, meanwhile, brought up everything with it, including many years of accumulated waste present in its waters, a result of uncaring Konoha citizens.

Kakashi and Shikamaru let out yells as Shizune screamed, a splatter of blood across her paled face.

A/N: Listen, people, please review. Without your reviewing, I won't know whether or not this story is even worth continuing. Even if you don't like it, tell me you don't through your reviews, and I'll work on writing something better, something you can enjoy, and drop this story altogether. Also, in your reviews, please mention what you disliked about this story, as it'll help me create a better one. If I receive at least 9 reviews asking me to keep writing, then I will, or I'll just drop it now itself.

Anyway, thanks for reading.

-Uchiha Kameko


End file.
